Love perseveres beyond life
by CatHoarder06
Summary: When an accident takes the rest of Danny's life, will his love for Sam stay when an accident happens to her, taking half of her life? Will he still love her even though she is hurting? Major DXS. AU *I DO NOT, AND NEVER WILL OWN DP.*
1. Chapter 1: Danny's accident

**Chapter 1: Danny's accident**

"We're not at all lost," Danny told Tucker, who was driving in the specter speeder, Danny, in his ghost form, was flying ahead of it. they were on their way back from dropping some ecto-plasmic samples with plasmius, who needed them to convert Danielle's ecto-signature to make her much steadier, as well as giving her some new powers. Danny fiddled with his map.

Finally getting it turned in the right direction, he phased back into the specter speeder, handed tucker the map, immediately making tucker swerve the ship, not being able to see through the map, and he ran right into two identical girls, twins, obviously ghosts, fighting over something. They were throwing ecto-blasts all over the place, tucker stared, wide-eyed, as the girls finally caught sight of the odd shaped ship, and glared at it, angrily.

"Humans..." One girl growled.

"Let's get them!" Returned the other.

"Tucker, portal!" Danny said, seeing the Fenton's ghost portal looming up close behind the fuming twins.

Tucker stepped on the gas, beads of perspiration glistening on his forehead. The girls swiped at the Speeder as it sped between them. The one on Tucker's side missed by a mile, but no such luck for the twin on Danny's side.

She smashed in the side, crushing Danny, and sending the speeder twirling like crazy into the portal. It landed with a crash, and skidded to a stop in the lab, bringing the inhabitants of the house rushing downstairs, and thankfully, only Jazz Fenton was home today.

"Danny, Tucker, what in the name of fudge is going on down there?!" Cried Jazz, running to inspect the damage. Tucker was standing on the edge of the craft, looking as white as a ghost.

"Tucker, what happened?!" Jazz demanded, "where's Danny?!"

Just then, Danny phantom phased through the top of the specter speeder, groaning. Tucker and Jazz gasped, his right arm was leaking ectoplasm.

Usually, when he was hurt this bad, he would automatically revert back to human form, as Danny Fenton. This was the first time that Danny hadn't reverted. Danny used his healing powers, and gasped, he had healing powers? Only full ghosts could do that. He tried to revert back, but found that he couldn't.

"Can't...change...back!" Danny yelled, trying to go back to human. Jazz gasped and grabbed a giant dream catcher.

"The Fenton ghost splitter,"tucker whispered. **(A/N- I have no idea what it's really called) **"she's going to see if you're full ghost."

Jazz swiped at the ghost standing in the lab, nothing happened. They gasped, Danny was horrified. He died, yet something kept him in this world, he couldn't cross over from the ghost zone.

They stood awestruck in the middle of the lab, and then Maddie Fenton and her husband, Jack, came into the house.

"Jazzy-pants, Danny, we're home!" Maddie and Jack called in unison. The kids gasped as they heard feet start to come down the stairs to the lab.

Danny quickly turned everybody invisible, even the wreck of the specter speeder. "I could have sworn that I heard people down here," Maddie muttered to herself and then went back upstairs. Danny turned everybody back visible and whispered,

"I'm going to fix this. Tell Sam that I'll come back one day and protect her. Jazz, you are the best sister a ghost could wish for. I know you'll be able to figure out an excuse for mom and dad. Tucker, if you ever need me, I'm going to live with plasmius, I'm much more powerful than him now."

Then he turned them intangible and left them on the sidewalk outside of his house. He flew to Sam's house, invisibly. She was reading a book on her bed. Man, she was cute, he thought. He flew over to her, she looked startled at the sudden temperature change.

"Danny?" She said out loud.

"I'll come back for you, Sam, I promise." He whispered, and pressed his icy lips against hers.

He left the room, grabbing a pen and pad on his way out. He wrote a note on it, and buried it somewhere he knew she wouldn't find it for a while. Then he raced into the ghost zone.

**3 years later:**

Sam's mom had told her to clean out from under her bed even though she was still mourning the death of her best friend. Tucker and Jazz had told her what had happened, she mourned for years. She never had gotten to tell him goodbye, he had flown in there three years ago and kissed her, and the three teens hadn't seen or heard of him since.

So here she was, cleaning out dust bunnies and stuff she hadn't seen in years. Then, she found an old, yellowed note. In tears, she read it.

_Sam,_

_I can't cross over because of my love for you. Yep, I love you. I will find you and tell you personally someday. Wait for me._

_Love, Danny_

She giggled and did a dance around her room, all the while she had tears running down her face.

His life had ended, and yet, in a way, it had somehow just begun.

**Hope you liked that! I'll post more as soon as I can, this was my first story, though I have read thousands and posted a hundred others on fictionpress. Thanks for reading! Please review, the next chapters will hopefully be longer, I'm driving on a cross country road trip for now, so it's hard to multitask.**

**Bye for now,**

**Cathoarder06**


	2. Chapter 2: Sam's accident

**Chapter two: Sam's accident**

Two weeks after Sam had found the note from Danny, being in a much better spirit now knowing that her best friend still lived very close to her; across the street in the ghost portal in the Fenton's house, she offered to run to the store for her mother and pick up some groceries.

She was stopped at the light in front of the supermarket, and she saw the box ghost fly out of the box store, headed towards the cars at the intersection, and she watched as a famous ghost boy followed in hot pursuit, shooting ghost rays at the creature and then finally sucking it into his thermos before it had a chance to slam itself into Sam's car. He flew down to pick up a stray box that had landed in front of Sam's car, pausing when he saw the girl in the front seat, a genuine smile flashed across his face. Amity's protector flew off, his eyes twinkling.

After getting the groceries, she drove towards home, still thinking about Danny. Her mind was on ghosts, and she didn't see the ghostly car that was about to slam into hers until it was too late. Her car flipped forward, turning intangible, an upgrade the Fentons had made for her, but it malfunctioned, throwing her through the roof onto the ground outside, covered in ectoplasm.

** . . . . . . . . . . . .DP.**

_"Tucker! Come to the hospital right now, Sam was in an accident!"_

_"Does Danny know?!"_

_"Tucker, Danny's dead!"_

_"Jazz?"_

_"I'll give her a call, get over here, something weird is up!" _

This was the conversation between Tucker and Sam's dad on a typical Saturday afternoon after he had finished his third BLT. Minus the Lettuce and Tomato, of course.

He grabbed his car keys off the kitchen table, and raced to the hospital, picking Jazz and her parents up, they insisted on coming I case there was a ghost involved.

Sam was semi-conscious when they arrived, they tried to talk to her while Mr and Mrs Fenton went to talk to the doctor.

They had no luck getting anything more out of Sam than the occasional moan for Danny, so they decided to talk to his parents, and figure out what they found out from the doctor.

"There is ectoplasm in some of her organs, we can't get it out unless we had the power to turn intangible," the doctor said. "so unless you know a ghost that can help us, your friend is as good as dead."

Tucker and Jazz looked at each other, they both had the same thought running through their head.

"Danny."

**So...whadja think of that? You guys are lucky, two chappies in one day! I'm really starting to like where this is going! Cliffhanger! Whoo hoo! I love those! Should be posting more, I have wifi most of the time now. Read and review! **

**Cathoarder06**


	3. Chapter 3: Tucker's journey

**Chapter three: Tucker's journey**

Tucker couldn't sleep that night. He wasn't sure what to do about Sam, Danny could be anywhere in the ghost zone, he wouldn't know where to start looking. He fell into a restless sleep.

_"Tucker, if you ever need me, I'm going to live with plasmius, I'm much more powerful than him now,"_

He shot straight up in bed, he knew where he needed to go now. He devised a plan and called Jazz.

"Jazz, I need the specter speeder," tucker said after she picked up the phone at four am.

"But it's still broken," jazz yawned.

"This is me you're talking about."

"Fine. Mom and dad are going out tomorrow at nine."

"Good. I'll be there." Tucker smirked and began to gather what he needed, coming across a yellowed piece of paper as he dug through a pile of gadgets.

_Tucker,_

_Don't know when you will get this, probably not in my lifetime, it's not likely that you will go through the piles in your room unless something really bad happens. I can't see the future, I don't know what that would be. I have had these feelings for Sam for a long time, I decided telling you would get some of the burden off my back. I'm just going to say it right off the bat, I love Sam. More than just a friend. I'll work up the courage someday, even if its the day I die. Thank you for being the best friend you could be._

_Danny_

**Meanwhile...**

Danny could not get the eerie feeling off his back that something had happened to Sam. He shot ecto blasts left and right, destroying everything in his path, but stopping right outside skulker's lair.

Skulker came outside, hearing the ghost boy's battle

"Phantom, if you don't stop, you're going to wear a hole in the fabric of the universe!"

Danny rolled his eyes and flew back to Vlad's house. What he met there confirmed all of his suspicions.

**Fenton household, two hours before**

It was nine o'clock am, tucker stood on the front steps of the Fenton's house and watched Jack and Maddie get in the RV and leave, laughing. He silently went inside, just in case Jazz was still asleep, but she was sitting on the couch in the living room drumming her feet on the floor where she was sitting.

"We'll it's about time!" Jazz shouted, and then smiled.

"The wreck," she made quotation marks with her fingers, "is downstairs."

Tucker smirked and grabbed his things, heading downstairs to the lab.

Two hours later, he smirked as he observed a finished specter speeder, now with a device that locked in on Danny's ecto signature, so that he could find him much easier, but he decided he wouldn't use it unless he wasn't at Plasmius'.

He got into the vehicle, opened the portal and ventured into the unknown.

Almost immediately, tucker sees a path of destruction that leads toward skulker's lair. He stopped the speeder and hopped out and over to the ghost.

"Skulker, what happened here?" Tucker questioned.

"Phantom," skulker growled.

That was all tucker needed to hear, and he exited quickly. He made his way to Vlad's portal, and went through it, landing in Vlad's lab. Danny stood on an edge, gaping.

Tucker walked over to see what he was staring at, and then it made sense.

Vlad had created a crystal ball, and it currently showed Sam, writhing in a hospital bed. Tucker decided to break the silence.

"So you know.." Tucker spoke up. Danny just looked him with a dead look in his eyes, the ones that were sparkling for such a long time the day before.

"Dude, I know you're having a moment," Tucker began, "but if you're going to go save your girl, you better do it soon."

He turned around with a big grin on his face, and a gleam in his eyes, and said:

"Come on Tuck, let's go get 'em."

**Yeah you go Danny! Another cliffhanger for ya, Ohmigoshohmigoshohmigosh, you guys, 57 views in one day! I'm in love! Extra chapter time! happy merry Christmas birthday, 3 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!  
I'm a happy dinosaur, I'm a happy dinosaur, I'm a happy dinosaur. ;) see ya peeps later!  
Cat hoarder out. . . . . Read and review...or else.**


	4. Chapter 4: How to save a life

**Chapter 4: how to save a life**

Danny gathered his things, and met Tucker in the Fenton lab. He went upstairs hesitantly, and his sister attacked him with a hug. He phased out of her grasp, and smirked as she turned around with a smug look on her face.

"You jerk," Jazz said, "leaving without a goodbye for your sister."

"And only coming back to save my girlfriend," Danny joked.

Jazz looked at Tucker, who had come up from the lab dusting his hands off.

"Mission accomplished," Tucker grinned, "c'mon,guys, lets go save a damsel in distress."

Danny grabbed his sister and best friend's hands, and they were airborne.

"Dude, I forgot how good this feels!" Tucker smirked, not able to stop grinning.

**-DP-DP-DP-**

Once they arrived at the hospital, Tucker and Jazz went to hide in a plant so that they could have a good view of what Danny's approach would be, knowing him, it would not be anywhere near normal. When they felt the room grow cold, they knew he had broken.

He appeared in front of the front desk, scaring the crap out of the nurse on duty. He smirked.

"Samantha Manson, please?" He tried hard to suppress the laughter in his voice, but Jazz and Tucker could see his eyes dancing.

"SECURITY! THERE'S A GHOST IN THE BUILDING!" The young nurse screamed, bringing the highly dressed men around the corner, cuffing Danny's hands with ghost-proof handcuffs. Danny frowned.

"But I just wanted to visit my girlfriend, she was admitted yesterday," he whined, "Samantha Manson?"

"Girlfriend?" Asked one of the officers.

Phantom looked at the ground, blushing as good as a ghost could blush and replied with a small '_yes_' and then looked the man square in the eye and said, "I confessed the day I died."

The man's eyes softened, and he nodded to the other man, who then unlocked the cuffs, and led Danny to her room.

"If the girl says that you can come in, then so be it, otherwise back to the zone with you." Danny silently prayed that Sam would recognize him.

He kept a straight face as the officers walked him into the darkened room.

"Ms. Manson? This ghost boy says he knows you." The officer said, questioningly. Sam was being fed lunch, she looked up with a dead stare in her amethyst eyes, but it soon ignited with a smile when she saw Danny in the doorway.

"Danny!" Sam cried feebly. The officers let go of his arms, and Danny threw himself at Sam with a world-shattering kiss. The officers looked as if they felt kind of awkward, Sam smiled and said '_he's my boyfriend_' and they looked satisfied and left.

Finally satisfied with the silence, Danny picked Sam up and moved under her so they could cuddle for the first time in three years. She snuggled into his embrace, and smiled for the first time since she was admitted into the hospital. Soon she fell asleep in his strong arms.

A few hours later, she woke up, hungry, and so he spoon-fed her like a baby. Satisfied, she kissed him lightly on the cheek and cuddled with him once more.

The doctor walked in just then, startled to see a ghost with his patient, but before he could call security, Tucker and Jazz limped in, cramped from sitting in their hiding spot, and lit up at the sight of the lovebirds together finally.

"You said you wanted a ghost," Tucker said, his eyes dancing, "we found one."

"He's even her boyfriend," Jazz said, "so we figured that he'd be familiar with her body."

"Hey!" Danny said, Sam cracked up.

"Who were you?" Asked the doctor. "Your voice sounds very familiar." Danny's face grew grim, he tensed under Sam,and with a quick glance to his sister said;

"Danny Fenton. Son of Jack and Maddie Fenton, sister of Jazz." He nodded to his sister, who smiled.

"But," the doctor said, "that ghost has been around much longer than Danny was dead." The doctor reasoned.

"I was a halfa before I died," Danny said simply. Then he cuddled into Sam, who was having trouble breathing.

Seeing this, the doctor asked Danny if he knew what was wrong yet, and finding that he didn't, he quickly filled him in.

"So I have to stick my hand in her, intangibly, and get this goop out?" Danny asked, disgusted.

"Simply that, unless you have a simpler idea." The doctor told him, "I'm not an expert on ghosts."  
Danny smiled.

"If you have anything running on ectoplasmic power, take it out of the room," Danny said. " I have a new power."

The nurses came in and took some needles out of her arm, which left her gasping for breath, and quickly ran from the room. Danny positioned his hands over Sam's body, and it glowed green. Mist seemed to evaporate from it, and she started to breathe much easier.

He smiled with pleasure at the newfound energy, and made a small ice crystal with his ice powers, and carved into it, froze it in time, and handed it to Sam.

She smiled at the piece of ice that had a small picture of her and Danny on it, loving the eternal coolness that it possessed. She grabbed his hand, and pulled him down for a kiss.

After it was over, she scooted over so that he could sit next to her, he climbed in and she laid her head on his shoulder, smiling happily.

**Review please, and tell me how you liked it! Remember, no reviews is no updates, no updates, no story. Bye bye,**

**Cathoarder06**


	5. Chapter 5: homecoming

**Chapter 5:**

Sam clung to Danny the next morning as he tried to convince her to go to the bathroom, now that she had him back, she didn't want to let go of him.

"No..." She told him, "I'm _not_ going to let you out of my sight again."

"Then you leave me no choice," he grinned, and turned intangible, so that she couldn't hold on to him, picked her up, and dropped her in the bathroom. She let out a fit of giggles ending with a chorus of coughing, and finally gave in.

He was leaning on the windowsill, looking over the city, the city that he once called his home, and whispered three words,_ "honey, I'm home."_

**-DP-DP-DP-DP-**

Fifteen minutes later, Sam still hadn't come from the bathroom. Danny was worried and knocked on the door.

"Sam, honey, are you okay?"

"Mmphhhhh..."

"Can I come in?"

"Errr..."

"I'm coming in." He walked through the door, fearing the worst.

Sam was laying on the floor in a fetal position, shaking. Her face was screwed with pain. Danny floated to her, and grabbed her hand, sending some of his energy through to her, like he did when his cousin needed to be stabilized. Immediately, her body stopped convulsing and grew limp.

Her eyes flashed open, amethyst met with emerald. He took her in his arms and laid her on the bed just as the doctor walked in.

"Doctor?" Danny began, "something's wrong with Sammy." This earned a squeeze of the hand from Sam, but he could tell that she wasn't too mad.

"D-stabilized," He told him after a quick examination. Danny gasped, it was exactly like Danielle, but Sam wasn't a halfa or a clone. "I'm sorry, Mr. Phantom, unless you know of some other power that will stabilize her, we cannot offer anymore service to you."

"You _can't_, but I know someone who _can_," Danny said under his breath, picking up Sam. "Thanks for all your help, Doc." Then he zoomed up through the ceiling, Sam cuddling into him.

"I really don't think I'm ever gonna get that image out of my head," the doctor mumbled, shaking his head as he walked from the room.

**-DP-DP-DP-DP-**

**TWO HOURS OF FLYING LATER:**

Danny landed outside of Vlad's mansion, Sam asleep in his arms. He gently shook her awake and kissed her, then walked through the door to the mansion that loomed in front of them, and went straight down to the lab to find Plasmius experimenting with a miracle growth elixir or something, he stood there and cleared his throat to get his current roommate's attention.

Vlad spun around to see his godson and his girlfriend there.

"Well, Daniel, what is it that you want now? Another new power?"

"That was y-you?" Sam rasped, Vlad smirked and looked at Danny.

"Girl troubles?" Vlad joked. Danny ignored it.

"_Uncle Vladdy_?" Danny tried to suppress his laughter. "What's wrong with my Sammy?" They all burst out laughing, that caused Sam to have another coughing attack, and Vlad examined her whilst she gasped for breath.

Danny, not able to see his girl suffer, grabbed her hand, and as he passed energy through to her, Vlad whispered.

"D-stabilized."

"But how? She's neither a clone nor a halfa."

"Ah, my dear boy, that accident bonded ectoplasm to her DNA, not enough to fully make her a halfa, although enough so that she's not a clone."

"How do I turn her to a full halfa, then?"

"Only the master of all time can do that, my boy."

"Clockwork?"

"Precisely."

"Bye, Vlad, I've got a girl to save," Danny smirked and flew off with Sam.

**-DP-DP-DP-DP-**

**At clockwork's tower:**

Danny and Sam walked into the castle-like building in the middle of the ghost zone, their hands intertwined, so that Sam could breathe easily.

"Um, hello? Clockwork?" Danny called out, then watched the father of time float down from one of the gears in the ceiling.

"Ah, Mr. And Mrs. Phantom, I've been expecting you." Clockwork told the couple, who blushed at the thought of being married.

"Erm, clockwork?" Danny said, "we _aren't_ married, we just came to get help for Sam." Clockwork chuckled.

"So Samantha wants to become a halfa, correct?"

"Precisely." Danny smirked, mocking Vlad.

"_Riiiight_, step into this machine," Clockwork told her, gesturing to a blue, glowing chamber across the room. She did as she was told, letting go of Danny's hand, and automatically collapsing in a fit of coughing.

Before Danny could move to help her, clockwork used a magical time spell to teleport her into the box, and mumbled _'its worse than I thought'_ under his breath.

There was a flash of light, and clockwork chanted in a different language, and Sam came out, she could have been Danny's twin.

With brilliant white hair, ponytailed on the sides, glowing green eyes, a white skirt with black lining on the bottoms, and a black shirt with the DP logo on it, Danny was beyond thinking that she was beautiful.

She walked over to him and changed back.

"Oh my Gosh...Sam..." Was all he could get out. And then he kissed her. He kissed her like it depended on his life.

"I now pronounce you ghost and wife," clockwork chuckled, receiving an ecto blast from both. "The legend, it's coming true."

The couple stopped making out and looked at the youngish old ghost, "what?!" They both said in unison.

"The Legend. It's you."

**Muahahaha. Evil cliffhanger. Might not update tomorrow, on the road again. Bye bye! Please review! It makes for a happy author. Happy author means quicker updates. Quicker updates is less angry reviewers. Don't make me send Vlad after you, reviewers!  
Me: sic em, Vlad!  
Vlad: no  
Oh well, maybe I'll just send plasmius after you, he's the one with ecto blasts! Muahahaha! Thanks to GirlOfLegend for that! Oh, who even reads these things?  
Whatever.  
Cathoarder06: bye.  
Angry reviewers: *grab torches and pitchforks*  
Vlad: no  
Danny:goin' ghost!  
*and then I wake up***


	6. Chapter 6: a legend is born

**Chapter 6: a legend is born**

_The legend. It's you._

Danny jolted awake, clockwork's words still ringing in his head.

Maybe it was all just a dream, he thought, but when he realized that Sam was sound asleep next to him, the events came flooding back.

He kissed her, gently but passionately. She smiled in her sleep, he flew up through the roof.

**-DP-DP-DP-DP-**

When Sam woke up, her lips were tingling. She turned over only to be met by piles of blankets. She smirked at the chilled blue mist that came from her mouth, telling her that he was near. She changed into her ghost form, and flew up through the roof, twirling when she met the crisp morning air.

She landed on the roof effortlessly, and walked over to him, her black and white wedges clicking softly.

"Hey," she smiled at him. He looked up with tears in his eyes.

"You're so beautiful," he told her, and then grabbed her and brought her towards him, holding her close. His lips hovered over her hers for a brief second, and then he pecked her quickly. She found herself melting into him and enjoying every second of it. She silently thanked clockwork for giving her such an amazing outfit.

_The legend. It's you._

She gasped and broke away from Danny.

"You okay?" He frowned

"We _need_ to talk to clockwork."

**-DP-DP-DP-DP-**

"What in the name of ectoplasm are you talking about? What Legend?" Danny demanded when clockwork appeared.

"There was a legend. Before I was even a ghost. It was spectra that told me, she came to me and said that she met the young boy from the legend. I did not know what the legend was, she took me to the library of time," we suddenly were in a room with a bunch of scrolls, "and showed me this." He took a scroll from a shelf. It seemed to glow with age.

_Two earth-dwelling ghosts will meet before death, one a halfa, the other a full ghost. They are deeply in love, and fear that they will lose each other. A great tragedy on earth shall separate them, but they will meet again in time. Inseparable because they are much more alike then they would realize. Together they will protect the world, saving many lives, becoming stronger with eternity, generation upon generation shall pass under their wings, and two will quickly become four._

**Sorry for ending it there, but I had to stop in the name of cliffhangers. :) ponder that legend for a while. Whoever gets the "two will become four" thing first and reviews with their answer, I will reward you by writing a one-shot of your choice. Happy reading everyone! Don't forget to review!  
Cathoarder06  
Fun fact: the reason for my pen name: I tend to adopt every single stray cat that ever comes to the door! I've been doing this since I was six. We currently own fourteen cats, and ten litter boxes. :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Beautiful Beginnings

**Chapter 7: Beautiful beginnings.**

Sam and Danny felt themselves being whisked back to earth, Danny hated it. When they found themselves in the park in amity, Danny cursed into the air, he could have sworn that clockwork was chuckling.

Sam changed back, coughing. She was trying to stifle a laugh. Danny looked at her; puzzled by her expression, and then an evil smirk crossed his face. He went invisible, she looked around. Not finding him, she laid back on the grass in the park, enjoying the sunshine. He materialized in front of her, and started to tickle her. Her crystal laughter left her gasping for breath, and she changed into a ghost.

"You are _so_ going to get it!" She yelled, her green eyes dancing.

She raced over to grab him, he turned intangible. She did a flip and hurled ecto-balls in his direction, he just put up a shield, grinning and tapping his foot impatiently. Suddenly something occurred to her.

"Hey Danny," she began, forcing him to put his shield down. "I haven't tried out my ghostly wail yet." And with that, she let out a feminine scream, much different than Danny's. The now-drained halfa fell from the sky, changing back. She fell faster than Danny could fly. Danny panicked, praying that some force would happen to breeze by, and break her fall.

"T_ime out_."

**-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP**

Danny almost fainted. Clockwork picked up Sam, and took her to the startled ghost.

"Take care of her," clockwork stated. "_Time in._"

And then he was gone, Sam hung limply in his arms, smiling when she saw her boyfriend.

"Hi there!" She joked.

"No more of that, Sammy." He said sternly, and flew to a bench. She sat on the bench, exhausted, and was soon sound asleep on his shoulder. He pulled her into his lap, gently caressing her cheek.

About an hour later, she woke up, bright and bushy-tailed. He kissed her, long and deep.

"I liked that," she told him, changing into a ghost, "lets do it again."

They latched onto each other, his hands went to her waist as they twirled in a state of bliss. When they broke off, they realized that they were nearly 300 feet above the ground, news helicopters in front of them.

"_Crap_," they said in unison. Turning invisible, they raced to Sam's house. Sitting on her bed, they kissed goodnight and he tucked her into bed, then he took off to patrol the city one last time; before going to Wisconsin for the night.

**-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-**

"Daniel, Daniel, wake up," Vlad prodded the teenager.

"Wha- Vlad? What do you want?"

"Look at this," he told him, handing him an Amity Park newspaper.

**AMITY PARK FULLY PROTECTED**

**PHANTOM HAS A GIRLFRIEND**

He took one look at the headlines and rolled his eyes. Vlad smirked and then left the room.

**-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-**

"So who's the girl?" Tucker asked Danny, floating above a bench at the park that morning.

"Me, actually," Sam said, coming up from behind them. She took a running start, using the park bench for leverage and flung herself into Danny's lap.

"But, Sam, you aren't a ghost!"

Danny and Sam snickered.

"Everything is not as it seems," Danny pointed out. Sam changed into her alter ego, Tucker stared, wide eyed.

"I have never seen a ghost as beautiful as you are," Tucker grinned.

"I know right," Danny laughed, kissing her. They flew off, hand in hand.

"Darn it, he always gets the good ones!" Tucker stomped home to complain to Jazz.

**-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-**

"Jazzy pants!" Jack Fenton bellowed from deep inside the lab. "Come look at the new gadget that I made to catch the new ghost girl and her boyfriend!"

Jazz Fenton rolled her eyes, wishing that Tucker would come over and complain to her about something stupid. Ever since Danny died, she missed having someone around to criticize on simple everyday things, and she had had a liking for the techno geek ever since the Spectra incident, where he tended to the slight burn on her arm while Danny went to change back.

"Jazz..." Tucker huffed, coming into the house. Jazz smirked. "Did you hear about Danny's girlfriend?"

"Yes," she told him simply.

"It's Sam."

"Yup."

"You knew?"

"Mhm."

"Why won't you say anything other than yes?"

"I have other things on my mind."

"Like wha-" Tucker started, but was hit in the back by a shoe, making him lose his balance and fall on top of Jazz, crashing their lips together.

"That's better," Came Sam's voice from above. The two teens blushed furiously. "Now admit your feelings or we shall forever and always call you-"

"Clueless." Danny interrupted her, smirking. Danny and Sam phased through the ceiling then, to go make out in Danny's old room or something.

"Tucker, I-" Jazz started.

"I know, I know. I love you too, Jazz." The couple smiled and kissed again.

**awwww... I've always loved tucker and jazz. It feels like they were made for each other. Anyone catch part of the two will become one part yet? No one has reviewed or pmed me with the correct answer, it has nothing to do with anyone getting pregnant, pregnancy is on my list of what ruins most stories. Any other ideas? Two possible correct answers out there, and remember, reward is a one shot written by me of your choice.**

**Cathoarder06**

**Fun fact: I favor long car rides.**


End file.
